Tails' Love for Sonic
by Ravonic the UnderWorlder
Summary: It's a peaceful evening at Sonic and Tails' home, and the two boys are enjoying their quality time together after defeating Dr. Eggman. As they watch a movie, they both remember moments in their adventures, where no matter what happened to them, they would always have each other's backs, and Tails' and Sonic will realize how their love for each other is. One-shot!


**Hey guys. Well, I've decided to post another Sonic and Tails brotherly love one-shot. Since I think these two are an amazing duo and have such a great friendship and love for each other. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new one-shot. No flames!**

* * *

**~Tails' love for Sonic~**

Its a peaceful summer night in the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic and Tails are inside their lovely house, watching a funny movie on their television. They had just defeated Dr. Eggman and his robot army once more, and were finally enjoying their quality time together, like true brothers and best friends should. Tails laid down on the comfy couch with his beloved blue Hedgehog brother, and snuggled on his soft lap, making Sonic smile at him.

"Aw, Tails..." Sonic said, as he ruffled the little fox's cute hair. "You're such a sweet little brother to have."

"Thanks, Sonic. Tails said lovingly, and hugged Sonic tightly. "I'm so glad we're spending quality time together."

Tails giggled cutely, and felt Sonic hug him back, as they started snuggling together lovingly. He looked deeply into Sonic's green eyes, and could see the care and love Sonic had for him, and snuggled even more on his chest, feeling truly secure in the arms of his big brother and hero.

"I love you, Sonic." Tails said, and tighten the loving embrace.

"I love you too, Tails." Sonic replied, and stroked the fox's cheek affectionately. "Always and forever."

Tails' cute smile grew bigger and bigger, and hugged Sonic even tighter and tighter, enjoying the warm and love of the loving embrace. He truly felt completely happy being hugged by Sonic, it was the most amazing and loving feeling in the whole world. He was so happy that him and Sonic had first met, and knew that this was where he truly belonged.

"Sonic, I'm so glad we've had so many awesome adventures, because being with you is greatest thing ever. I know we spent time with Amy, Shadow and Knuckles when we would fight Dr. Eggman, and bonded with them so much, but I love being with you the most, Sonic. Also, I'm glad we've been best buddies since we were little, because you're more than my brother and best friend, your my hero. I couldn't imagine life without you."

"I can't imagine life without you too, buddy." Sonic said softly, and snuggled his little brother lovingly. "You're so awesome."

Aw, so are you, Sonic." Tails replied, and wrapped his two tails around his big brother lovingly.

Sonic smiled even more, and started petting Tails lovingly, making him giggle cutely. He remembered everything they went through together, and knew that their relationship grew stronger through their adventures together, because their bond was something special. They did have their problems, but they always worked them out, and strengthened their love and bond even more.

"I love you, Sonic. I love you with all my heart and soul. You're the greatest brother in the whole world, and I'm so glad you're my best friend and guardian. You're the most caring and awesome being ever, Sonic." Tails said, and started crying in joy, knowing how strong his love for Sonic was.

"And I love you too, Tails." Sonic said, and chuckled. "You remember that time when we saved Yacker and his Wisp friends from Eggman?"

"I sure do, Sonic." Tails replied, as he giggled, remembering their past adventure with the Wisps. "That fiend tried to use their power to take over the world, but we stopped him and destroyed all evil robots. We also destroyed his evil amusement, and freed the other planets he captured."

"We sure did, buddy." Sonic said, and sighed sadly, remembering that Dr. Eggman tried to control Tails when they were at the carnival part of his park. "Yeah, I also remember that when I was about to destroy that generator, Dr. Eggman appeared, and used their energy to take control of your mind, and nearly had you attack me."

"I know. Luckily, his machine ran out of energy, and I was able to resist his evil orders." Tails said, and smiled at his brother. "But he would never make me hurt you, Sonic. I would resist with every fiber of my being, and never lay a hand on you. He might've have takene control of me that day, but I was strong enough to resist it because of how much I love you."

"I know and I love you too, Tails." Sonic said, smiling. "If old Baldy McNosehair kept under his control, I would have smashed his butt right into the stupid attack of his."

"I know you would, Sonic" Tails said, and chuckled. "You've saved me from being hurt so many times, like when you pushed me into the elevator to fight Dr. Eggman and his robot."

"I didn't want you to get hurt, and I was willing to sacrifice myself to save you, Yacker and the Wisps from his evil no matter the cost." Sonic said.

"Yeah. I was really worried you didn't survive the explosion." Tails said, and hugged his brother even tighter, making him groan a little bit. "I didn't want you to die, Sonic."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for a long time, buddy." Sonic said reassuringly. "I love you too much."

"I love you too, Sonic." Tails said happily, and kissed his brother on the cheek, making Sonic blush.

"Stop it, Tails. You're making me blush." Sonic said in a playful tone.

Tails giggled, and snuggled on Sonic's chest, as they continued watching the movie together, enjoying each other's company more than anything. Hours later, the movie had ended, and Sonic was carrying Tails upstairs to his bedroom.

"Come on, Sonic. You don't need to carry me upstairs." Tails said. "I can walk upstairs myself."

"I know. But its time for sleep, sleepyhead." Sonic said, and nuzzled his little brother affectionately.

They arrived at Tails' bedroom, and Sonic cradled his little brother lovingly, as he walked inside the room. He gently placed little brother onto the bed, and wrapped a warm blanket around him, to keep him nice and warm. He then took off the little fox's gloves, and placed them on the nightstand. He then gently leaned forward, and kissed Tails' cute head lovingly, making him giggle.

"Aw, I love so much, Sonic." Tails said, as he giggled more. "You made me the happiest two-tailed fox ever."

"I love you too, Tails." Sonic said, and stroked his cute hair lovingly. "And me the happiest hedgehog ever."

Sonic was about to the leave the room, and head to his own, when he suddenly felt his little brother grab his gloved hand. Sonic then turned around, and saw Tails looking at him with a cute smile on his face.

"Sonic, will you sleep with me tonight?" He asked.

"Sure thing, buddy." Sonic replied, and climbed into the bed with his little brother.

Tails smiled lovingly, and cuddled beside the blue hedgehog, as they snuggled together cutely under the covers. Sonic chuckled, and wrapped his arms around the little fox in a loving hug, and snuggled even closer to him, as they started to feel sleepiness catching up to the both of them. He then gave Tails another kiss on the forehead, making him tighten the loving embrace.

"Night, big bro. I love you." Tails said, and feel asleep in his brother's loving embrace.

"Goodnight, little bro. I love you too." Sonic said, and turned the lamp off.

Sonic smiled at his sleeping little brother, and hugged him even tighter, knowing they would always have each other, and they're truly a family. He then laid down on the bed, and joined his little brother in the land of dreams.

The end.

* * *

**Yeah, I finally got this story finished up, and I'm happy that I'm overcoming this writer's block issue. I'm hopping it'll be completely gone soon. **

**I hope you enjoy this story, and read and review it. Bye!**


End file.
